The Hilarius Sex Spell Escapades of Harry Potter
by Salaria-DarkWaters
Summary: This is what happens when sex meets harry potter spells.  I own nothing save large portions of the plot.  J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  I do not now nor have I ever intend ed  to make any income off of this.  It is merely for fun.  Rated M for, well, sex spells.


**A/N: **thoughts will be shown in under line: Like this.

**The Hilarious Sex Spell Escapades of Harry Potter**

**A short Harry Potter story with a very long title**

**Chapter One**

**Clitoris Glitoris**

(Regular Point of View)

Harry checked his watch one more time, and saw that it was just about time for him to head down and meet Cho. He sat up in his bed in the sleeping quarters of Gryffindor Tower. He scooted over to the side, and looked around the room, making sure everyone was asleep. Seeing not a single person awake, he eased himself out of his bed, tiptoed to the foot of it, opened his chest, took off his pajamas, and got on some decent clothes, folding up his pajama's and tucking them into the chest before closing it. He then opened the door to the stairway leading down to the common rooms. He closed the door,, and walked down the stairs, out of the portrait of the fat lady, sleeping, and levitated down, knowing the stairs would take too much time. Once his feet touched the ground, he felt in his pocket, making sure the invisibility cloak was still there. Finding it still in his pocket, he took off at a dead run, his bare feet not making any noise, and only slowed down when the dueling room was in sight. He walked up to the door, opened it, walked in, and closed the door behind him, casting a sound-proofing spell on the entire room, so that no one outside of it could hear what was going on inside of it.

He turned around, and noticed Cho was already there. He stood, facing her. It was now midnight, and they were the only ones there. Their reason for being there? To duel. Their reason to duel? Cho Chang had asked Harry, a few days ago, to teach her to duel. For the past few days, they had been meeting here, where Harry would teach Cho the techniques and fine points of dueling with another witch or wizard.

So they were there to duel. Or rather, that was what they were normally here for. Tonight, Harry had decided to throw in a twist...

"Pull out your wand," Harry said.

Cho and Harry both pulled out their wands. Harry's wand was holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Cho's wand was willow and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches. They pointed their wands at each other.

"Mobilicorpus!" Harry shouted.

"Protego! Wingardium Leviosa!" Cho yelled.

Harry dodged the spell. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Cho blocked the spell. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego! Clitoris Glitoris!" Harry said.

The spell hit Cho right in the pelvic region.

(Cho Chang's Point of View)

"Protego! Clitoris Glitoris!" Harry said.

As soon as the spell hit her pelvic region, Cho felt an instant major tickling sensation in her vagina. "Oh!" Cho said.

"Something wrong, Cho?" Harry asked slyly.

Cho ran off towards the girls lavatory. She ran into the nearest stall, closed and latched the stall door, and pulled her pants and panties down. She pulled her soft cunny lips apart, looked into her vagina, and saw that her clit looked like it was either covered in, made of, or producing glitter. "Oh my goodness!" Cho exclaimed.

Her first thought was: I've got to get the counter spell from Harry... Her second thought was: What if he doesn't give me the counter spell so I can fix this?... Her last thought: Why fix this? This is amazing!

A/N: Yeah, so this is a story I thought up while I was in Basic Training in the Army, which, in case you're wondering how it went, I flunked out of due to not meeting the physical requirements. It's been sitting around, a forgotten manuscript, and I found it, read it, and thought: hey, fanfiction material! I should continue this story! Anyway, review this, and tell me how you like it, or dislike it, or where you want it to go, or hilarious spells I should include in future escapades. REVIEWS HELP ME KEEP UP THE DRIVE TO UPDATE WHAT I'VE WRITTEN.


End file.
